The Mother Moon
by Toru-Toni-Tora
Summary: This is a series of short stories about my OC! There will be crossovers and most characters will be OOC. Full summary inside. There will be swearing.


AN: hello my lovely's! I'm sorry for mot updating for a long time, but life has Ben so hectic, and we have not had time to write!(Toru and Naru: WAAAAAAAAAA!) But we're here now, and NOTHING WILL STOP US! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So just to give you fine lady's and gents a proper reason here is the short version! (None of us blame you for not reading it!)

Any ways! Only about a week ago I moved to Wisconsin from Bellingham Washington, the place where I was born and raised! (I miss it so much! D; ) and not only that but I have benn with out my father for about 3 months, and now I half to be away from my mother and sister for about a year! This is also really hard for me because growing up I only had my mother as a stable parent as my mother and father separated so my father could go into the army, and the man acting as my dad was never around as he and my mother separated before my elder sister was born, so I never knew my real dad. So I grew up with my mother and grandmother and sister being the only real stable people in my life, that were older than me anyway. Not to mention I grew up helping raise my cousins sense we babysat them pretty much every day! So I'm used to having a lot of responsibility! And I know it's weird, but I tend to think of my cousins as my own kids! I feed them, I help wash there cloths, and clean there houses, and I've changed almost all there diapers at one point! I feel as if there my own children and the houses they come from are not the best!...

Sorry about that. This is just a really emotional topic for me! Separation anxiety on top of paranoia and the anxiety problems i already have, just don't mix well... I have also left behind the only friends I have, and I have few already. Not to mention I SUCK at making new friends.

BUT enoughf about my messed up life! There is always someone who has it worse! That's my motto! So I'm sorry if I made any of you un comfortable with my rumblings! So here is a short summary for this series! Oh and if you want the full story behind my Madness, my email is on my wall!

...

SUMMARY: this is going to be a series of shorts about my OC (Toru: And other personality!) Toru, because my feels are shot and I need all these ideas OUT OF MY HEAD! So I will try to write a new one every day and If I miss one please forgive me! X)! This first will be mostly about Toru and my other characters will most likely come in shortly, if not now.

WARNING: this WILL have swearing and violence, considering torus personality! There will be Lots of crossovers and the characters will be OOC! There will be a little nudity and NO lemon if I can help it! But there will be mentions of it! And if there is something of that nature NONE of it will be graphic! I OWN NOTHING BUT MOST OF THE IDEAS AND MY OC's! some things may not make sense so if there are any ?'s, my email will be up on my wall! Please no flames! If you have easy HELPFUL tips and comments, feel free to do so! Love you all my lovely's! ENJOY!

...

The moon shone brightly on the cobble stones of the back ally of London, but not even its brightness could unmask the shadows that lay within the mysterious walls of this back ally. A lone shadow walked with the grace of a predator, stalking its pray. The only sounds that were to be herd, were the sounds of the whispering wind and the far off drunken singing coming from bars on the Main Street. This lone figure approached a small door leading into a dark warehouse. They knocked quickly Four times, then Once slowly. The small sliding eye level panel slid open, revealing a pare of dull green eyes. "wer ist da?" ("Who goes there?") came a gravely sounding male voice from behind the door. "die Dame Mond, gekommen, um zu sammeln." ("the lady moon, come to collect.") said the shadowy figure, in a soft but assertive voice. The dull green eyes widened in a rare show of fear and awe. But the fear shown in these eyes grew, as the shadowy figure opened its one eye, showing a glowing iris that faded from green to red, the red becoming more prominent the harder he stared. He flinched as the figures mouth drew into a long, crooked grin. "Öffnen Sie die Tür und lassen Sie mich in, Hund." ("open the door, and let me in, dog.") growled the figure with a predatory glint in its eye. The man quickly un bolted the manny locks on the heavy metal door. as quickly as he could the bulky man used all his muscle to the heavy door to reveal...

What? Are u sure this is right?... Ok...

To reveal a shortish (because the other (the left) was hidden behind her bangs) one eyed girl, with a black cloak and a VERRY, sharp smile.

"beeilen Sie sich und holen Ihr Master-Hund, und ich könnte werfen Sie einen Knochen." ("hurry and fetch your master dog, and i might throw you a bone.") stated the the shortish girl with the predatory smile as she held up a wad of hundreds. The man gulped as he tried to smile.

Her smile just got more dangerous.

TO BE CONTINUED!

...

AN:Whew! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but its late, and I'm exhausted! I tried my best at the translations by the way, and if there are any errors, PLEASE, Please, alert me (especially sense I'm writing on my IPad)! It's German by the way, that's the language they were speaking. If you have any advice, please review, and I'll do my best to fix it. If you all like this enough then ill keep writing, and if you don't like it, well, too bad. Good night all my lovely's!

RWAR!

PS: sorry it's so short! I'm working on that!


End file.
